


All is fair in a game of Truth or Dare

by Books4life



Category: Mortal Instruments
Genre: Funny Dares, Gen, Kissing, No Smut, Truth or Dare, extremely mild sexual references, magical potions, vamp simon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books4life/pseuds/Books4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is bored and forces Alec along with the rest of the gang to play Truth or Dare. Shocking truths are told and disgusting dares are performed</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is fair in a game of Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like. I'm sure there are loads of mistakes, so sorry.
> 
> Kudos and comment if you like!!!
> 
> Any ideas for funny truth or dare questions are welcome!!

Magnus stared at Alec, bright-eyed and eager, waiting, as he had for the last five minutes. "What" groaned Alec, slamming his book shut with a snap. "I'm bored" Magnus replied nonchalantly. "Go do something then" grumbled Alec, re-opening his book. "But I want to do something with you" whined Magnus. Glancing up, Alec looked at Magnus's determined face. Sighing, he closed his book again and set it aside, knowing Magnus wouldn't let him carry on reading.

"What do you want to do then?" huffed Alec. Magnus opened his mouth. "Not shopping" Alec quickly added. Magnus shut his mouth. "I was NOT going to say shopping" exclaimed Magnus, pouting. "Sure you weren't" murmured Alec, seeing right through his lie. Every time Magnus was bored he would drag Alec shopping, making him try on clothes he would never wear, and trying to force him to 'oomph up his style', which to Magnus just meant more glitter and sparkles. "I know" Magnus shouted, beaming. "What" said Alec frightened by the gleam in Magnus's emerald cat-like eyes. "We can play Truth or Dare" Magnus replied, still shouting. "We can't play with only two people" scoffed Alec, trying desperately to get out of playing. "I'll just invite the others around" mused Magnus, excited by the prospect of playing. "Shopping" offered Alec weakly. "As much as I loathe to turn down shopping, I think on this instance I must, we can just go shopping tomorrow" replied Magnus jumping up and down in excitement. Truth or Dare and then shopping Alec thought horrified, how could this day get any worse. "Actually I think..," started Alec getting up. "NO, I know that you are going lie. YOU are going to sit and stay and you ARE going shopping tomorrow with me and that is final" interrupted Magnus menacingly. Alec sat down gulping. "Fine" Alec said tersely. "Good" drawled Magnus, voice innocent and sweet as sugar, "I'll just go and get the others".

Moments later Clary, Jace, Isabelle and Simon stood in the room. Jace had a dagger out and put it away disappointedly when he saw where he was. Unfortunately for Alec, Isabelle was in a compromising position, with her top in her arm and only a lacy black and red bra on. Shrieking she covered herself up, a blush forming on her pale cheeks. "What have we got here" chuckled Magnus, looking amused at Isabelle's situation, staring pointedly at her bruised lips. Simon stepped in front of Isabelle, trying in vain to preserve what was left of Isabelle's modesty. "What is going on" shouted Alec angrily, red staining his usually white cheeks. "We should be asking you that" said Isabelle coolly. "Alexander darling, calm down" murmured Magnus soothingly in his ear. "And to answer your question, you are here to play truth or dare". "Yay" cheered Clary, "that's like my fav game ever". "It's true" Simon confirmed, "the amount of times i've been forced to play". He sighs, shaking his head. "Well you're about to play again so sit down and get comfortable" smirked Magnus.

Everyone got comfortable on the blue couches that Magnus just magicked up, which coincidentally were the exact hue of Alec's eyes. "Okay, I don't care how you played it before, this is how I play it" stated Magnus. "You will all drink a potion that will force you to do the dare to the full extent or to tell the truth, unless you take a piece clothing off. I know some people like to take shots but I don't particularly want all of you drunk in my apartment". Everyone nodded agreeing. "Here drink this, then let the Games begin. May the odds be ever in your favour". Only Clary and Simon laughed, whilst the other shadowhunters looked confused. "I volunteer as tribute" Clary replied, cackling with laughter. More confused looks were sent her way but she ignored them. "Go on then" responded Magnus.

"Truth or Dare Isabelle?" sang Clary, excited. "Truth" said Isabelle, who was hoping to forget the topless incident. "What were you doing with Simon before you got here?" yelled Clary. Looking down at her clothes Isabelle groaned; she was only wearing denim high waisted shorts and a crop top, along with a ankle socks and, of course underwear. Deciding she didn't want to be in the same compromising position as before she grudgingly answered. "We were only making out. We weren't gonna go the full way" she proclaimed, trying to reassure her brothers. Moving on quickly she said "Truth or Dare Alec". Looking like a deer caught in headlights he hesitantly responded "Truth". Grinning she looked up at him, totally forgetting about her earlier embarrassment. "Are you a virgin?" she inquired. He looked down blushing before muttering out a response "no". "What did you say?"she simpered, smirking evilly. "No" he confessed again. "Ha ha, I knew it" proclaimed Isabelle. "You owe me 10 bucks Jace". "Damn, who would've thought my little brother would do that. You think you know somebody" joked Jace, shaking his head. "Hey, I'm older than you" Alec chimed in, annoyed. "Oh yeah" said Jace. "That's what your most concerned about, the fact that Jace forgot your age. Your not even a little angry they made a bet on your sex life" Simon pointed out, amused. "It's okay pet" reassured Magnus, stroking his arm.

"Truth or Dare Jace" murmured Alec, resting his head on Magnus's shoulder. "Dare of course, truth is for wimps" declared Jace. "Okay then, I dare you to hold a duck for the remainder of the game" smirked Alec. Jace ripped off his top with a haste that whilst baffling to some, amused Magnus to no end as he remembered Will. "I'm may be brave but I'm taking a chance with those Devils" exclaimed Jace, shuddering at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the first chapter. It will get better!!
> 
> Again Kudos or comment if you like ;)


End file.
